<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hide and Seek by mioasahi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22402966">Hide and Seek</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mioasahi/pseuds/mioasahi'>mioasahi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bottom Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Blue Lions Route Spoilers, Hand Jobs, M/M, Non-Graphic Violence, Top Sylvain Jose Gautier</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 11:15:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,972</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22402966</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mioasahi/pseuds/mioasahi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>希尔凡总是可以找到帝弥托利，不管多少次。<br/>又名：帝弥托利喜欢希尔凡抚摸他的脸颊。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Sylvain Jose Gautier</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hide and Seek</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>NC-17，占的比例很少，不好吃。</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>1.</p><p>肩膀传来被轻拍的触感。</p><p>躲在大树後方的年幼王子微微一颤，转过头去。比他稍高的男孩正咧开嘴朝他笑着，光线从摇曳的树荫间穿透而过，阳光为对方的红发漆上金色，照得发丝闪闪发亮，却也及不上男孩的笑容那般耀眼。</p><p>“找到你啦，帝弥托利。”男孩说，“该回去罗。”</p><p>他向帝弥托利伸出手，帝弥托利顺从地将手搭到了对方的掌心里。法嘉斯神圣王国的春天仍然带着几分寒意，裸露在衣物外的皮肤会因空气的低温而微凉，但对方的手掌却柔软而温热。帝弥托利跟上对方的脚步，慢慢地走着，稍稍抬首就能看见对方那随着步伐而摇摆的发尾。</p><p>“希尔凡？”他唤道。</p><p>“嗯？怎麽啦，帝弥托利？”</p><p>“我又输了。”帝弥托利微微撅起嘴巴，如果王宫里的人看见了他这副模样，恐怕他又要被训话——<em>您贵为王国的王子殿下，要有身为皇室人员的自觉，注意自己的言行举止</em>——但现在他身边的是希尔凡，所以他不需要在意这些。他只是轻轻晃了晃希尔凡的右手，“我每次都败给你。明明菲利克斯和英格莉特都找不到我的。”</p><p>希尔凡轻声笑了起来。</p><p>他们的王子殿下可是凡事都认真得很，连玩躲猫猫的游戏都如此全力以赴，看来以後会是个很不错的国王大人。希尔凡只是笑了两声就收起笑意——他可没漏看小王子不满地鼓起脸颊的神情，便短短地咳了一声，松开了他们牵在一起的手。</p><p>当帝弥托利没有刻意收敛起自己的表情动作时，他看起来就不过是个比希尔凡还要年幼两年的孩子，甚至还只是个比他要矮一个头的小不点。希尔凡微微弯下身，双手覆上帝弥托利的脸颊，让对方抬起头来直视自己。</p><p>“我告诉你一个秘密，好不好？”他问道。帝弥托利的脑袋在他的双掌之间上上下下地摆动，细软的金发轻轻地滑过他的手背。“秘密”这个词语似乎总是能点燃人类的兴奋感与好奇心，希尔凡看见王子大大的蓝眼睛倏地亮了起来。他忍不住又一次微笑着，在帝弥托利充满期待与催促的眼神中继续开口。</p><p>“我有超能力喔。”希尔凡说。他甚至故作正经地收起了笑容，压低了声音，“很特别很特别的超能力。”</p><p>“超能力？”</p><p>“嗯哼，”他轻轻地按了按帝弥托利白白软软的脸颊。“不管是什麽时候，不管你在哪里，我都能找到你喔。”</p><p>“哇——”希尔凡听见对方小小声地这样惊呼着，“真的吗？”</p><p>“真的哦。”</p><p>“你可以找到任何人？”帝弥托利问道，比希尔凡小上一圈的手轻轻地搭到他的手背上。“那麽菲利克斯呢？英格莉特呢？古廉呢？”</p><p>希尔凡再一次笑了起来。他能感觉到帝弥托利柔软的脸颊在他的手掌底下慢慢地温暖起来，因为男孩的兴奋，或许也因为希尔凡的体温捂暖了那张小小的脸蛋。希尔凡摇摇头，发出一声否定的鼻音，“只能找到帝弥托利。”</p><p>小小的王子眨了眨眼睛。“只有我？”</p><p>希尔凡弯下腰，用嘴唇轻轻碰了碰男孩变得暖烘烘的脸颊。</p><p>“是的，”他说，“只有你。”</p><p> </p><p>2.</p><p>咔嚓。</p><p>在寂静无声的夜里，门锁打开的声音显得异常响亮，却也不至於到了会让人从睡梦中立刻清醒过来的地步——但这次不一样。</p><p>希尔凡醒了过来，迷迷糊糊地听见房外的脚步声逐渐远去，吱呀作响的木地板也在数秒过後完全安静下来。他用尚未完全变得清晰澄明的视界直直盯着房间里乾净的天花板，花了数秒才从睡眠过後特有的迷糊中清醒过来，缓缓坐了起来。漫在房间空气里的寒意立刻贴上他的手臂，让希尔凡微微一哆嗦。</p><p>窗外昏暗一片，只有淡淡的月光照亮景色。希尔凡打了个呵欠，将歪歪斜斜搭在椅背上的外套执到手中，推开房门，蹑手蹑脚地离开了房间。鞋跟踩在木地板上撞出响声，希尔凡放轻脚步在隔壁房间的门前停下，以同样轻的力道在门上敲了敲。</p><p>回应他的是一片静默。</p><p>他下了楼。</p><p>希尔凡越过一楼宿舍外的草坪，不时抬头去看笼罩着整个修道院的夜空。他从来没有跟任何人提起过——他总觉得加尔古．玛库的夜晚阴森得过份，就像是漆黑的夜幕里掩藏了什麽见不得光的秘密一样。寒风在这时抚上他的後颈，希尔凡不禁喃喃自语着“哎，真冷啊”，然後加快了脚步。</p><p>他几乎没有思考自己的目的地到底在哪里——他不需要思考。他知道自己到底要到哪里去。</p><p><br/>
从宿舍到训练场只需要不到十分钟的步程。在十分钟之间，夜风已经吹散了他的倦意，而到达训练场的时候，希尔凡的双眼也早就习惯了四周的黑暗，自然也无需多费气力就能捕捉到那道身影。</p><p>月色为帝弥托利的轮廓镀上银光，他垂首注视手中长枪的背影显得像是在微微发亮。因为这理应是躺在床上沉浸进梦乡里的时间带，帝弥托利并没有穿戴厚重的铠甲，只是穿上了普通的衬衫与长裤，轻便的衣料使他整个人显得格外单薄。希尔凡往前迎上一步，想要张开嘴的一刻才发现自己在不知不觉间屏了息——他调整呼吸，轻轻吸了口气，再向帝弥托利走近一步，尽量以不会惊动对方的柔和声调开口。</p><p>“殿下？”</p><p>然後是布料磨擦传出细微声响。鞋跟擦过地面。利器划破空气带起风声。</p><p>长枪锐利的尖端直直指向他的咽喉处。</p><p>希尔凡的视线对上了那双像冰一样冷硬而毫无感情的蓝眼睛。</p><p>希尔凡微微仰起首，使颈项从枪尖上挪开数公分，同时举起双手示意自己并无敌意。“殿下，是我啦，是我。希尔凡。”</p><p>虽说被武器直指要害并不是一件多愉快的事情，但希尔凡也没有感到不悦，甚至也没有被真正地吓倒。至少这让他知道他们家的王子殿下并没有愚蠢得在夜深人静的修道院里只身乱晃，却是疏於戒备。他将手在空中轻轻摆了摆，看着冰冷从帝弥托利的眼中褪去，取而代之的是惊讶以及一闪而过的安心感。</p><p>“希尔凡？”帝弥托利放下了长枪，如此唤道。大概是受了夜里的宁静所感染，帝弥托利的声音也变得轻柔不少，恰好能够到达希尔凡的耳边。即使是略显黯淡的月色也无阻希尔凡看清对方脸上那副充满歉意的表情。</p><p>“抱歉，”王子说，“我没想到是你。”</p><p>“真是的，您可是吓我一跳了。”虽然嘴上是这样说的，但从希尔凡的声音里听不见责怪的音色。他往前迎上一步，脸上轻松的笑容让帝弥托利紧绷的肌肉也放松下来。长枪末端着地的声音响起。</p><p>“这麽晚了，你怎麽会到这里来？”帝弥托利问道。</p><p>“这句话该由我来问您才是呢。杜笃知道您一个人偷偷溜到训练场来的事吗？”</p><p>帝弥托利张了张嘴，然後抿起嘴唇。希尔凡很熟悉他这样的神情。每当王子殿下感到不好意思的时候，他总是会露出这样的表情——微微垂下眉，蓝眼睛的视线飘移到地面，肩膀也像是脱力一般微微耷拉下来。希尔凡忍不住笑了一声。</p><p>“放心吧，殿下，我不会告诉杜笃的。不然杜笃恐怕是要拉着您说教，说上一整个下午呢。”</p><p>帝弥托利抬起眼，用浮现感激和谢意的眼神看向他。“谢谢你，希尔凡。要是杜笃开始说起教来，真的会没完没了。”</p><p>希尔凡也很熟悉帝弥托利这个略显困扰却带着暖意的微笑。</p><p>“是是是，好好感谢我吧，殿下。”</p><p>希尔凡再次迈步，往帝弥托利的方向靠近过去。当两人之间只剩不到一步的距离时，帝弥托利要直视希尔凡的眼睛就只得微微抬起头；希尔凡看了看王子眼睛下方的一圈淡黑色，没有说些什麽，只是拿起搭在手臂上的外套扬了扬，然後在对方的注视之下，拎着外套领口的位置将衣物披到了他的肩膀上。</p><p>“要是殿下因为在晚上偷偷溜出来而着凉了，不仅杜笃会给您说教，我们也会很困扰的。”希尔凡轻飘飘地说，调整着那件披在帝弥托利身上的衣服，让校服外套好好地裹住穿着极为单薄的王子。</p><p>“然後？您还没回答我的问题呢，殿下。大晚上的，您一个人在训练场里干什麽呢？”</p><p>希尔凡看见帝弥托利用空着的手轻轻拉扯着披在身上的外套的领子。帝弥托利沉默了一下，张嘴的时候先吐出的是迟疑的短促音节，很快在微微一摇头之後，就成为了流畅的辩解，“……没什麽，大概是下午战斗的馀韵还没消退，没办法睡着而已。”</p><p>“喔——？是这样吗？”希尔凡故作怀疑地歪了歪头。</p><p>“啊啊，是的。我想，或许来训练场稍微锻炼一下，可以消耗掉体力，然後就能睡个好觉了。”</p><p>帝弥托利点了点头，态度之间已经看不出来犹疑。希尔凡哼了一声鼻音。他的王子殿下从以前开始就已经是这样的人——明明本性认真，不擅长说谎，但只要牵扯到了“不希望别人担心自己”或者“不想要为其他人造成困扰”之类的心思，老实得过份的优等生王子就可以面不改容地将实话吞回肚子里，深深地埋藏起来。</p><p>希尔凡也没打算继续深究。不随意戳破别人的白色谎言可是好男人的美德之一。</p><p>“也是呢，今天下午的模拟战的确是让人很热血沸腾啊。我也没有睡好，迷迷糊糊的似乎听见了殿下离开房间的声响，敲敲门发现您的确不在房间里，就来找您了。”</p><p>他随口应着，向帝弥托利伸出了手。“不过啊殿下，以後还是避免一个人在晚上到处乱晃吧。即使是在修道院里，可能也会出现突发情况——就是，如果修道院被偷袭了，我们可没办法好好保护您，那可就麻烦了。”</p><p>他接过帝弥托利顺从地递到自己手上的训练用枪，将它放回放置武器的支架上。训练场里回响着两人份的脚步声，还有别的声响——希尔凡转过头去，看见帝弥托利正用手掩住嘴巴，蓝色的眼睛里泛起了笑意。</p><p>帝弥托利正在轻声笑着。他弯着眼睛，与希尔凡对上目光後，也没有收起笑意，只是微微抖动着肩膀。</p><p>“抱歉，”他说。“我没想到居然会被希尔凡你说教。”</p><p>“欸，这可是当然的，我也是会为殿下担忧的啊？”希尔凡摆了摆手。</p><p>“啊啊，是的。你说得对。”</p><p>“殿下，您明显是在敷衍我吧？这可就真的太过份了。真伤人啊——”希尔凡故作受伤地回应道，挪动脚步靠近帝弥托利一步，为对方拉了拉因为肩膀的振动而缓缓滑落的外套。帝弥托利似乎是被希尔凡的语气逗乐了，他继续轻声笑着，有点气息不稳地向希尔凡道了声谢。</p><p>一时之间，王子方才脸上的疲惫似乎完全消散了。</p><p>希尔凡想，他可能有好一段时间没有看到过笑得如此自然的帝弥托利了。</p><p>察觉那轻轻柔柔的笑声止了下来，希尔凡才後知後觉地发现自己将手掌贴上了对方微凉的脸颊，像他在小时候会做的那样。帝弥托利正在以有些讶异的神情看着他，月光为帝弥托利的发尾和睫毛染上淡淡的银光。</p><p>希尔凡感觉到帝弥托利稍稍侧过头，将脸倾自己的掌心里，才暗自松了口气，却也不禁感到意外。他好久没有触碰帝弥托利了，即使有，也只是偶尔友好地拍拍肩膀丶或者在战场上表达关怀与支持的身体接触——更别提像是现在这样直接接触到裸露的皮肤。现在的这个帝弥托利久违地跟希尔凡印象中那个柔软而天真的孩子重合起来，一种难以命名的情感在胸口里膨胀起来。他用拇指轻轻地沿着帝弥托利的颧骨摩娑着，看见帝弥托利阖上了眼睛。</p><p>“身为您的臣下，我也是会为殿下担忧的。”希尔凡重覆着刚才说过的话语，顿了半刻，又说，“身为你的朋友，我也会担心你——”</p><p>帝弥托利。</p><p>希尔凡将总是轻飘飘的语气压低，温柔地呼唤了自数年前就不再用来称呼对方的名字。听见自己的名字，帝弥托利的睫毛细微地颤动起来；而在他像孩童时代那样将自己的手覆到对方手背上之前，他小声地说道，“抱歉，让你担心了，希尔凡。”</p><p>现在的帝弥托利真的变回了那个比他矮一个头的丶柔软的丶乖巧的丶总是会仰着小脸注视自己的男孩了。</p><p>作为回应，希尔凡低下头去，轻柔地吻了吻王子殿下的发顶。</p><p><br/>
在显得有些许尴尬的沉默里，先提出回到宿舍休息的是希尔凡。</p><p>帝弥托利点了点头，别过脸整理了一下前发，将脸转回来的时候，他又变回了那个认真而内敛的优等生。他径自迈步走在前方，希尔凡也自然而然地跟上，一路上守在王子身後的两步距离外。希尔凡在心里感谢凉快的夜风为他吹散了脸颊上的热度，让他在回到宿舍时，就已经回复成一贯潇洒的希尔凡．乔瑟．戈迪耶，而不是一个尴尬得耳尖都在发红的大男孩。</p><p>他们一路无言，直至回到各自的房间门前，希尔凡捕捉到了近乎气音的一声呼唤，“希尔凡。”</p><p>他抬起头，看向身旁的帝弥托利。王子向他走近两步，将披在身上的外套拉了下来，递到希尔凡跟前，“你的外套。”</p><p>“谢了，殿下。”希尔凡以气声回应，朝帝弥托利回去一个微笑，随手将外套搭到臂弯上，右手往房间的门把伸去，又被唤住了。</p><p>“希尔凡？”</p><p>希尔凡棕色的眼睛撞上了一片温和的蓝色。帝弥托利向着他眨眨眼睛，又很轻很轻地问道，“你——你刚才是怎麽知道要到训练场来找我的？”他问道。</p><p>“殿下，”希尔凡朝帝弥托利抛去一个充满玩味的眨眼，“您忘记了吗？我的超能力。”</p><p>帝弥托利盯着他看了数秒，没有追问，只是再一次微笑起来。</p><p>“晚安，殿下。”希尔凡说。</p><p>“晚安，希尔凡。祝你有个好梦。”</p><p> </p><p>3.</p><p>梦。</p><p>帝弥托利睁开眼睛。</p><p>右眼的刺痛依然剧烈，但至少今天的亡灵显得比较安份，没有亡灵悄悄地在他的睡梦里掐紧他的脖子，勒住他的气管。</p><p>这是个夜空澄明的晚上。</p><p>或许是因为这样的月色，才令帝弥托利久违地在梦里看见了那个红发的男生。</p><p>帝弥托利轻轻地碰了碰自己的脸颊，换来了颊边一道擦伤热辣辣的疼痛。他用长枪支撑着自己站起身来，浸满各种液体的披风显得过份沉重，侧腹处的伤口被牵扯着溢出血液，而帝弥托利迈起步时甚至没哼一声。</p><p>看来超能力也总会有失灵的时候。</p><p> </p><p>4.</p><p>帝弥托利发现自己长得比希尔凡要高了。</p><p>这是他在希尔凡第四次来向他搭话的时候发现的。</p><p>重逢以後，夥伴们都不时会来向他搭话——虽然都会被帝弥托利以锋利无情的言辞全数拒绝就是。他们会邀请他去食堂吃饭丶或者是询问他要不要到训练场丶或者是劝说他回到房间休息。最常来跟自己搭话的人除了总是在修道院里四处乱转的老师以外，就是希尔凡。</p><p>当帝弥托利没有分神倾听亡灵的低语丶也没有忙着安慰一脸担忧的亡者时，他偶尔会听见希尔凡柔和着声音呼唤“殿下”，也不时会看见希尔凡垂着眉头朝自己微笑。如果帝弥托利有这样的力气或者馀裕的话，他会告诉希尔凡不要一脸悲伤地微笑；但他太累了，没有这样的力气，更没有这样的心情。</p><p>要应付那些在他耳边絮絮叨叨的亡灵已经令他的精神极为绷紧。</p><p>今天他也依旧将视线从老师和希尔凡的身上挪开，放到了身影模糊难辨的亡者身上。</p><p>“请不要担心，”他轻声对着亡灵说，“我向你们承诺，我一定会为你们复仇。”</p><p><br/>
复仇。</p><p>仇人。帝国。艾黛尔贾特。杀。首级。<em>复仇。</em></p><p>雨点击落身上。他的盔甲像是有千斤重一般。披风浸着血液和雨水，沉甸甸的压得他无法行走，只能缓缓地跪倒在地。亡灵的碎语突然全数消散，在帝弥托利的耳边只剩下了雨声丶自身急促的呼吸声丶以及偶尔夹杂其中的痛哼。</p><p>或许在援兵未到的情况下独自追杀帝国军的逃兵是一个愚蠢的举动——实际上，他现在孤身倒在了树林的深处就是最好的证明——但帝弥托利早就失去了思考和判断情势的冷静。亡者的声音和面容总是在他的脑海里徘徊不去，迫使他更快丶更认真丶更努力地实行他的复仇计划。他告诉自己，每杀一个帝国军，他就离艾黛尔贾特的首级更近一步，离完成复仇更近一步，离解放父亲继母与友人的亡魂更近一步。</p><p>在帝弥托利击碎最後一个帝国军的头盖骨後，他的力气像是突然被抽离身体一般，脚步一个摇晃，跪在了松软而肮脏的泥地上。长枪的末端插在地面，勉强支撑住他的身体；帝弥托利大口大口地呼吸着，一时之间视界里的一切都天旋地转。</p><p>他慢慢失去平衡，歪斜着倒到了地上。</p><p>帝弥托利很熟悉这种感觉——血液和体温都从腹部和手臂上的伤口争先恐後地涌出他的身体。他早就用完了出战前配给的特效药；一般来说，因为纹章而变得更结实的身体是可以承受一定程度的损伤，可是这次他似乎在战斗的时候就已经失血过多。现在肾上腺素缓缓退去，只留给了他疼痛和脱力感。</p><p>帝弥托利不能死在这里。他不应该在这种跟帝国杂兵交战的战场上死去。他应该活到最後，大笑着执起艾尔——帝国皇帝的首级。</p><p>他勉强撑起身体。树林里只有呼啸的风声。</p><p>帝弥托利的喘息愈来愈微弱。</p><p>握在手里的长枪沉得他几乎无法举起。</p><p>他走过的路上留下一道红色的痕迹，血锈色从他的身体涌出，然後被泥地吸收。</p><p>亡灵的细语又开始在他的耳畔响起。</p><p>
  <em>复仇丶为了我们丶答应我们丶斩下皇帝的首级……</em>
</p><p><br/>
“殿下！”</p><p><br/>
耳边属於亡者的窃窃私语突然变得几不可闻。帝弥托利费力地抬起头来，模糊的视野里捕捉到了一抹红色。</p><p>啊啊，那一头红发总是这样的明亮，就算是在光线黯淡的树林里也是同样。</p><p>帝弥托利有点恍惚地看着那个红发的青年靠近过来。现在对方嘴里一声又一声的“殿下”变得更加清晰，语里的焦虑和紧张也表露无遗。他看见希尔凡翻身下马，跪下身来，朝着自己伸出裹着盔甲的手。</p><p>帝弥托利紧紧握住的长枪从手中滑落。</p><p>然後是温度——熟悉的温度贴上脸颊。帝弥托利能感觉到沾在脸上的黏腻液体随着对方轻柔的动作被逐渐抹去。他没有制止自己微微侧过头，脱力一般将脸颊倾进对方的掌心里。希尔凡的动作微微一顿，然後也抬起另一只手，轻轻地扶上他的脸，指尖温柔地抚摸着帝弥托利的眼角。</p><p>“殿下，”希尔凡方才绷紧的语气现在放松了不少，可是帝弥托利仍然能想像到对方说话时皱紧的眉头。“战斗开始之前，老师不是千叮万嘱让您不要一个人冲在前头吗？”</p><p>“大家都很担心您呢。英格莉特那家伙发现殿下您不见了以後，急得差点就哭起来了。惹哭女孩子可是一件非常没有风度的事情哦？殿下回去之後，记得跟那家伙道一声歉才是呢。还有菲利克斯啊，差点就连武器都忘记拿就冲进树林来呢。”</p><p>希尔凡收回了一只抚摸着帝弥托利脸颊的手，从怀里掏出来一小瓶的特效药。“来，殿下，请张开嘴吧。”</p><p>帝弥托利将乾燥而沾着黯红血液的嘴唇张开，他的顺从让希尔凡有些许惊讶。</p><p>他将特效药往帝弥托利嘴里倾倒，看见对方的喉结抖动，将药水都吞进腹中以後，才终於松了一口气。</p><p>帝弥托利身上的疼痛正在慢慢地退去，但浑身上下的无力感依然异常强烈。希尔凡将手环上他的背後，帝弥托利在熟悉的体温包裹之下，他放任自己靠进对方的怀抱里，也没有挥开对方梳理自己头发的手。</p><p>他在迷迷糊糊之中听见朝他们奔来的脚步声。</p><p>
  <em>——敌人。</em>
</p><p>敌袭。备战。迎击。</p><p>帝弥托利几乎是反射性地想要直起身体，刚因为药水效力而伤口终於止血的右手又一次朝掉在地上的长枪伸去——但希尔凡收紧了包覆住帝弥托利的怀抱，轻而易举地阻止了他的举动。</p><p>“别担心。”希尔凡轻声在他的耳边说，温热的气息呼在耳畔，“是菲利克斯和老师。”</p><p>帝弥托利的右手无力地垂落。希尔凡温暖的拥抱和重伤後的疲惫笼罩他的意识，在眼前完全陷入一片漆黑的虚无之前，他听见希尔凡对老师和菲利克斯说的话。</p><p>“老师，菲利克斯。不用担心，殿下没事，我找到他了。他没事。”</p><p>帝弥托利阖上了眼睛。</p><p> </p><p>5.</p><p>“殿下，您在这里啊。”</p><p>深夜的大教堂里沉静得过份，放得再轻的声音也会在偌大的空间里回响。帝弥托利转过头去，希尔凡正站在他後方的数步距离之外，摇曳着的烛光打亮了他的侧脸。希尔凡跟他一样，身上只穿了轻便的衬衫，腰间佩带着护身用的短剑。</p><p>“希尔凡。”帝弥托利唤道。</p><p>“我就知道您在这里。”希尔凡微笑着靠了过来。他没有询问帝弥托利为什麽又在夜晚离开了房间，站在大教堂的里发呆；帝弥托利也没有询问他是怎麽知道自己的所在地。希尔凡盯着教堂中间堆积起来的沙石轻飘飘地感叹着“看来也要好好打扫一下大教堂才是”，帝弥托利同意般应了一声“啊啊，是的”，然後移过目光，斜眼去看往自己眼前凑来的希尔凡。</p><p>“所以，殿下？”希尔凡的脸上挂着一贯随意的笑容。“好不容易夺回王都了，您怎麽还是一脸凝重呢？偶尔也该放轻松一点，人嘛，及时行乐才是。”</p><p>“你又来了，希尔凡。”帝弥托利的语里有着无奈的笑意。“虽然说……啊啊，你说得没错。现在我们夺回王都，的确是值得好好庆祝一番——只是……只是要做的事情太多了，有太多我需要去弥补的错误，一时之间不知道该从哪里着手。”</p><p>“错误？”</p><p>“是的。被我离弃了五年的人民丶混乱一片的法嘉斯丶还有因为我的错而逝去的亡者……罗德利古。”帝弥托利稍微一顿，抬起单眸看向希尔凡，轻轻地摇了摇头，“不用担心。我说过，我不会再被亡者的声音所束缚，不过——那终究是我的责任。”</p><p>希尔凡沉默了数秒。帝弥托利也没有继续说话。</p><p>然後希尔凡说，“殿下。”</p><p>他用上了那种少有地低沉的声音，这让帝弥托利想起希尔凡虽然总是表现得吊儿郎当，实际上也是个沉稳而深思熟虑的人。</p><p>“贵为法嘉斯神圣王国的君主，领导人民的确是您的责任。”他直直地盯着帝弥托利的眼睛，没有给予对方插话的机会，“而身为您的臣下，我们的责任是站在您的身边，支援您丶保护您丶为您分忧。我可以毫不犹豫地为您献上我的性命。罗德利古大人肯定也是这麽想的。这是我们的职责，也是我们的决定。”</p><p>希尔凡像以往那样，伸出手，轻轻地将掌心贴上王子的脸。王子长长的前发随着侧过脸的动作滑落，遮掩住他闭起来的单眸。</p><p>“如果您要为任何人的死而负上责任的话，那请让我们——让我也为你分担吧，帝弥托利。”</p><p>在被呼唤名字的一刻，帝弥托利睁开了眼睛。</p><p>他看见烛光照亮希尔凡的红发，也照亮了希尔凡的额上有一道已经变得极淡的疤痕。疤痕距离他的右眼只有数公分，帝弥托利仍然清楚记得那一天——希尔凡被右边脸被血液浸湿，他跨过地上无数具横倒的躯体，走向摇摇晃晃地伫立在尸体堆中间的帝弥托利，然後以最平常不过的声音说，“终於找到你了，殿下。”</p><p>他好像完全不惧怕浑身都是血污的帝弥托利，瞄了一眼帝弥托利扯在手中的头颅，只是向着王子伸出手。“回去吧，殿下”，希尔凡这样说，然後轻轻地为帝弥托利抹去沾在脸颊上的血色。</p><p>那天的希尔凡的手也是如此的温暖。</p><p>这一次，主动地稍稍弯下身去亲吻对方额头的人是帝弥托利。</p><p><br/>
帝弥托利不知道他们是怎麽回到宿舍的，可是他知道他们身处的不是自己的房间——帝弥托利一呼一吸之间都是希尔凡的气味，那是微甜的味道。希尔凡是个非常在意自己形象的人，不仅会将外表打扮得让人喜欢，甚至连身上也总带着淡淡的香气。虽然只是淡香，但在近距离吸入，也足够让帝弥托利感到目眩。</p><p>他尝试回忆刚才发生的事情。他记得自己吻了希尔凡的额头，然後希尔凡低笑着扶好他的脸颊，靠近亲吻了他的鼻尖。然後呼吸交融在一起，帝弥托利迎上了希尔凡的唇。然後丶然後——</p><p>“殿下。”耳垂处传来轻微的刺痛。希尔凡用犬齿磨蹭着他的耳廓，呼进耳朵里的吐息带着不满的语调，“您在想什麽？”</p><p>希尔凡布满厚茧的掌心探进他的衬衫下摆。鲜少被触碰的皮肤被轻抚过传来微痒的触感，帝弥托利挺了挺腰，短短地呼出一口气。</p><p>“没什麽。”他说，感觉到希尔凡的指尖擦过侧腹——他记得那道留着一道狰狞的疤痕，新生的血肉浮起，是因为五年的流浪之间没有妥善处理而永远消不掉的痕迹。帝弥托利的呼吸一顿，又说，“我只是在想，我不是个柔软可爱的女生。”</p><p>“是的，我当然知道，”希尔凡回应得很是大方，“但您是我唯一的殿下。”</p><p>帝弥托利拧起眉头。</p><p>“不要将你对女生的甜言蜜语用在我身上。”</p><p>“遵命，殿下。”希尔凡故作认真地说，食指碰上帝弥托利衬衫的扣子。“那麽殿下，我能为您解开衣服吗？”</p><p>他将帝弥托利的沉默当成默许，将衬衫扣子解开的动作娴熟而轻松，帝弥托利还没有空闲去感叹不愧是经验丰富的希尔凡，思考就被亲吻落到颈侧的触感打散。炽热的气息呼在他的颈边，湿润的嘴唇柔软，略显粗糙的指尖在他腰间打转。帝弥托利浅浅地叹息一声，呼吸在锁骨被舔吻过的时候变得急促。</p><p>帝弥托利对性爱这回事本来就不太熟悉——希尔凡肯定也知道这点，不然他不会在张嘴舔过帝弥托利的下唇之前，一次又一次地重覆着，“放松，殿下。放松。”</p><p>帝弥托利任由希尔凡把舌头探进自己的嘴里，没有抗拒湿热的滑腻触感擦过他的上颚；他尝试笨拙地回应对方，却是紧张得无法动作，几乎完全屏住呼吸，缺氧感逐渐浮现。帝弥托利绷紧着身体揪住希尔凡的衣领，希尔凡被帝弥托利毫不节制的力气揪得身体一晃，中断了这个不怎麽顺利也绝对不浪漫的吻。</p><p>看见希尔凡有点困扰地皱起眉头，帝弥托利几乎是反射性地开口说，“我很抱歉。”希尔凡用那双变得湿润的棕色眼睛直直地盯住他。他看着希尔凡凑近，反射性地闭上眼睛——然後感受到了一个温柔的吻落在他的黑色眼罩上。</p><p>温暖的手掌贴上他的脸颊。帝弥托利的身体自然而然地放松下来，重量往着希尔凡的掌心倾去；而希尔凡维持着轻抚他脸颊的动作，再一次覆上了帝弥托利的唇。</p><p>帝弥托利从来没有享受过跟别人交换亲吻的感觉。他很好奇真正的亲吻是不是都像跟希尔凡的亲吻一样——温柔丶亲密丶而且充满安心感。但他不介意再让希尔凡继续给他这样的亲吻。</p><p>曾经像是冰面一样冷硬的蓝色单眸现在像是被彻底融化开来一样，覆住了薄薄的一层水汽，而帝弥托利的脸颊染上红色。在亲吻结束的一刻，帝弥托利才发现希尔凡已经将手探进他的裤子里，指尖正按着他的下身缓缓画着一个又一个的圆。</p><p>“……希尔凡丶”帝弥托利唤道，试图不让自己的力道失去节制，直接将希尔凡的衬衫布料撕裂。他很久没有听见自己如此可悲地毫无气魄的声音了。希尔凡听见他这样的语气，低笑了一声，紧贴着帝弥托利的嘴唇说，“没事的，殿下。”</p><p>他轻轻吻了吻帝弥托利的唇，在帝弥托利充满不安的注视之下把手滑进他最贴身的衣物里。在握上已经有了硬度的茎体前，他再一次说，“没事的，交给我，帝弥托利。”</p><p>帝弥托利一切的挣扎和迟疑都消失了。</p><p>粗糙厚实的掌心将帝弥托利完全包覆住，对方的指尖擦过前端，黏腻的液体——来自他自身的液体——滑落到根部，又被希尔凡以中指轻柔地沾起，顺着翘起的形状抹过敏感的皮肤。帝弥托利每一声哭喊与含糊不清地呼唤着的“希尔凡”都被悉数吞进对方的嘴里。他伸出手环上对方的颈项，感觉到的只有希尔凡急促的呼吸丶希尔凡扶在他脸颊上的手掌丶希尔凡灵巧的指尖丶希尔凡的气味丶希尔凡的体温。</p><p>就只有希尔凡。</p><p>眼前白光闪动，一瞬间，帝弥托利所有的思绪和想法都被抽空，彷佛全世界就只剩下了攀升到巅峰的快感，环抱住背後支撑他体重的手臂，以及希尔凡温柔地呼唤“帝弥托利”的声音。</p><p><br/>
啊啊，然後帝弥托利想着。</p><p>希尔凡终於又一次找到了他。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>End.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>